


It's not the same; it's enough

by tea_for_lupin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_for_lupin/pseuds/tea_for_lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s things that can seize the air out of her lungs.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------<br/>Whoops, looks like I've been sucked into a new fandom >.></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not the same; it's enough

There’s things that can seize the air out of her lungs— 

Lights, flickering; the way trees move in the twilight. She doesn’t know it yet but ozone released by rain on hot roads, in summer, in storms, will leave her ragged for breath. 

Tonight, it’s the gasoline. She fills the car, tries not to feel it; the sweet-sick-slick scent deadly at the back of her tongue. It’s not the same; it’s enough.

The snow. The first snow. 

It’s not the same; it’s enough. It comes down like nightmare, freezes her in a way that is not about cold. Blink and she’s back in the upside-down, in the greyness, the dark. Blink and there’s Will, death-pale and death-still, Hop pulling him free and pounding his chest til Will coughs, starts to breathe—

Breathe. Blink. And there’s Will: standing outside in the snow. The first snow; and his face. It’s not the same, it’s enough. She says nothing, but her hand finds his, and he doesn’t let go. 

‘Sometimes,’ he says, ‘sometimes when I blink—’ 

She nods, understands. Will swallows. ‘It’s not—’ He gestures, remembers to breathe. ‘Not the same.’ 

Joyce tightens her grip. ‘It’s enough.’


End file.
